


The time with the wraith

by hugoandmendigo



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugoandmendigo/pseuds/hugoandmendigo
Summary: Warren wakes up to a wraith standing over him in the middle of the night. Hilarity ensues.Written for day one of the 13 Days of Fablehaven!





	The time with the wraith

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

This went on for some time.

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

**_WARREN BURGESS_ **

Eventually, Warren woke up. It was some time after three. He was alone in his room. Something felt very, very wrong. He switched on a light. He was alone in the room, but there was a patch of darkness at the foot of his bed, as if for whatever reason, the light of his bedside lamp could reach every part of the room except that spot. Realizing his eyes were probably veiled, he scrambled for the lump of walrus butter he kept in his bedside table.

He ate it. He blinked. He swore loudly.

The ability to fully see the wraith in his bedroom allowed the fear radiating from it to overwhelm him. He could move, but only just. It stared down at him.

**_WARREN BURGESS. YOU WILL COME WITH ME._ **

He didn’t move.

**_MY MASTER AWAITS. COME._ **

Warren tried to understand. How had a wraith gotten free at Fablehaven? Who was its master? What did they want with him? More importantly, how the hell was he going to survive this? Warren had been staying in the cabin where he lived when he was catatonic. Everyone was miles from him, and nobody would notice him missing for several hours at least. He wasn’t getting any help.

**_MY MASTER IS IMPATIENT. COME NOW, OR BE FORCED._ **

Mind racing, he grasped for a solution. He was in no position to fight a wraith. He would not win, and he would end up worse than dead. If he went along, maybe he would have some chance. He could find a weapon, or enlist some help. If he was lucky, whoever controlled the wraith wasn’t planning to kill him right away. Better go.

Slowly, painfully, he got out of bed. Slipped his feet into boots. It was a warm night, but his coat had a knife inside, so on it went. After an eternity, they were out the door.

The walk to the wraith’s master took, in reality, ten minutes. Warren would have guessed it lasted hours. Fear--emotional and magical--twisted and pulled his insides, made every step hard. He strained his eyes to search in the dark for something--any ally, any friend, any tool--that might help him live. There was nothing but darkness, and woods.

Finally, they came to an entrance to a clearing in the woods. Vaguely, he recognized it. His head was too full of false horrors to remember exactly what it was. The wraith fell behind him.

**_ENTER._ **

Feeling for his knife, Warren stepped through the trees. As the fear from the wraith subsided, and he recognized his surroundings, it was replaced by rage. He dropped the knife and barrelled across the clearing.

“Hey, guess wha--” Seth’s greeting was cut off and he doubled over as Warren’s fist connected with his stomach. Within seconds they were both on the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” Seth shouted.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE FUCKING WRAITH FOR?!” Warren shouted back.

Seth paled.

“Hugo.” He whispered. Warren narrowed his eyes.

“Hugo is doing maintenance at the other end of the preserve for the next three days.”

“I forgot.” Seth said.

“And?”

“And I forgot I named the wraith Hugo as a joke.”

“You WHAT?”

Seth called to the entrance to the clearing in garbled, nonhuman speech. Taking Warren’s hand to shield him from the magical fear, he addressed the approaching wraith.

“In English, tell me what you thought were your instructions.”

**_MASTER COMMANDED ME TO QUIETLY WAKE WARREN BURGESS, AND BRING HIM HERE TO PLAY MARIOKART WITH THE MASTER AND THE SATYRS._ **


End file.
